Child's Play 3
Child's Play 3 is a 1991 horror film. It's the sequel to 1990's Child's Play 2 and is the third installment in the Child's Play series with Brad Dourif returning as the voice of Chucky. The film became notorious in the United Kingdom when it was suggested it might have inspired the real-life murder of British child James Bulger, a suggestion rejected by officers investigating the case. Plot Eight years later, the Play Pals Inc. toy factory is dusted, swept, and reopened for business. The workers create a new Good Guy doll from Chucky's (Brad Dourif) remains, due to it still being plastic. Unfortunately, serial killer Charles Lee Ray's soul still inhabits what was left of it and Chucky is revived. Play Pals Inc. re-releases its old "Good Guy" toy line, believing that their bad publicity should have abated after so many years. CEO Chris Sullivan takes Chucky into his office where Chucky tortures him to death with dangerous toys before using a computer in the room to relocate Andy Barclay. Andy (now played by Justin Whalin) is now 16 years old and has been sent to military school, having failed to cope in several foster homes. Colonel Cochran, head of the military school, unsympathetically agrees to let Andy in because he's had a rough life, but tells him to grow up and forget the killer doll fantasies. A younger recruit, Ronald Tyler (played by Jeremy Sylvers) is asked to deliver a package to Andy's room, containing Chucky. Recognising him as a Good Guy doll, Tyler takes him to the cellar and opens it there. Chucky discovers that he has a new body and no longer needs Andy, only Tyler, to whom he reveals his secret. Outside, a female soldier named Kristin De Silva (played by Perrey Reeves) quickly becomes Andy's girlfriend. As Chucky is about to possess Tyler, he is interrupted by Colonel Cochran. The Colonel shows disapproval of Tyler playing with dolls and takes it away. As the Colonel is walking with Chucky across the soldier's training field, Andy is shocked to see Chucky. Colonel Cochran throws Chucky into a garbage van; Chucky kills the driver and escapes. Chucky sneaks into Andy's room and attacks him. Shelton enters the room to find Andy slamming Chucky against the floor. Shelton rudely takes Chucky from him for his sister's birthday; he escapes from his room the following night. Tyler and Chucky end up in Colonel Cochran's wardrobe while playing hide and seek. De Silva and a friend also enter the Colonel's office as De Silva wants to find out more about Andy. Before they discovered Andy's involvement with the Chucky murders, the two girls discover Tyler and Chucky, ruining another transferring attempt. Colonel Cochran enters his office after they leave and discovers Chucky, at which after seeing chucky wielding a knife at him, suddenly has a heart attack and collapses to his death. The next day, the soldiers are in the canteen and have a moment of silence for Colonel Cochran and, after breakfest, Botnick discovers Chucky and tries to shave him, but Chucky slits his throat with a razor in the chair. As Chucky is laughing, Whitehurst walks in to discover Botnick dead and Chucky turning to look at him. Whitehurst runs away with fright, becoming a firm believer like Andy and Tyler, but refuse to admit it. Shelton has later gathered all the soldiers together to tell them the planned war games will continue with half the soldiers on a red team and the others on a blue team. Chucky takes the red team's rifles, originally loaded with paint bullets and replaces them with live ammunition; in an attempt to possess Tyler, once again, Chucky asks Tyler to play "Hide the Soul" but Tyler refuses. After Chucky swears and threatens him with his knife for calling him "Charles," Tyler finally realizes Chucky is bad after all and that Andy was telling the truth. Tyler stabs Chucky in the chest and runs off to find Andy. He finally finds him and Chucky's voice comes over Shelton's radio, telling Andy to bring Tyler to him or he'll kill De Silva. Chucky pretends to be a fellow cadet and calls the red team on the radio to come to the abandoned jeep, where he is holding De Silva hostage. Shelton tells Andy to take Tyler to Chucky and he and the others will circle them. Tyler and Andy both express fear as they approach Chucky, but Andy stops Tyler going to him. Chucky pulls the tag from a grenade and threatens to throw it, so Tyler moves forwards. Chucky lets De Silva leave as Tyler takes her place. The blue team soon advances forward. The red team appears, fired living ammunition. Shelton is killed in the crossfire. Andy is once again accused of Chucky's evil deed and is blamed for Shelton's death, but De Silva defends Andy. While Chucky is still in hysterics, Tyler makes a sneaky getaway and by the time Chucky has stopped laughing, Tyler has gone. He sinisterly throws the grenade at the arguing soldiers and chases after Tyler. Whitehurst seems to be the only one who sees the danger and bravely leaps on top of the grenade and sacrifices himself to save the others. Andy is shocked, and sees Chucky getting away and runs after him; De Silva follows him while her friend, who reveals to be also Whitehurst's girlfriend, cries over Whitehurst's lifeless form. Tyler has found a carnival and tells a security guard Chucky's after him. But horribly enough, in an aid to cheer Tyler up, the guard gives him a doll which is actually Chucky. Andy and De Silva also manage to find the carnival, but the security guard is dead. De Silva takes his gun for safety. Tyler is holding Chucky as he is holding a gun at Tyler's chest (Chucky possibly killed that guard off-screen and nabbed his gun), he tells him to go into a haunted house. Andy and De Silva manage to find Tyler and Chucky, but Chucky shoots De Silva in the leg and Andy has to fight Chucky alone. As Chucky is chasing Tyler, a huge Grim Reaper statue swings its scythe, slicing off half of Chucky's face; this still doesn't stop him from hunting Tyler, and when Tyler is knocked out by the wing of a giant plastic figure, Chucky begins his chant. Andy climbs the fake skull mountain and sees a giant fan below it. He manages to shoot off one of Chucky's arms, then his chest, and stops his chant. Chucky angrily puts his arms around Andy's neck. Tyler gives Andy a knife and he cuts off Chucky's other hand, causing him to fall into the giant fan, cutting him to pieces. Andy is taken away by the police for questioning while De Silva is taken to the nearby hospital, but not without Andy reassuring her that he has been through this before and tells her not to worry. Characters *Andy Barclay *Brett Campbell Shelton *Christopher Sullivan *Chucky *Good Guy *Harold Aubrey Whitehurst *Kristen De Silva *Ronald TylerCategory:Horror Movies Category:Villains Category:Chucky's Movies